


Sleep

by Abyssinian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take up too much space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

„Sherlock, stop it.“  
„Why?“  
„I am trying to sleep.“  
„Why?“  
„I need rest.“  
„Boring.“  
„Even you need to sleep occasionally.“  
The detective paused for a moment. „Not for that long.“  
John Watson raked his hands through his hair and over his face. He took the blanket from the back of the sofa and curled himself to a ball at one end. Sherlock kept playing his violin, but now a soft flowing melody, which lulled the doctor into a light sleep. When he stopped several hours later, his blogger opened his eyes again.  
„Thank you.“ He mumbled.  
„What for?“  
„Letting me sleep.“  
„I didn't stop playing.“  
„This was better.“ John smiled contently.  
The taller man let the bow sink to his site. „How?“  
Now the sitting doctor looked at him directly. Dark blue eyes weighing his question.  
„It is calming, how you play.“  
„But you wanted me to stop before...“  
„It was a little erratic before. When I came you changed your tune.“  
Sherlock just looked at him. Something had changed. He put the instrument aside.  
„Come here, John.“  
The blonde man hesitated only a second, before he got up letting the blanket slide off.  
„What is it?“ He looked up at the consulting detective.  
„Can I test a theory?“  
Instantly John became suspicious. „What theory?“  
„That you are not at all opposed to kissing me.“ While he was talking he leant forward and did so. It was merely a gentle touching of lips.  
„I figured you would be more opposed to it than me, you being married to your work.“  
„What happened to you not being gay?“  
„Generally that still stands, but Irene was right, we already are a couple, if not in the traditional sense of the word and I don't seem to be able to hold on to any of my girlfriends anyway.“  
„Is that the only reason you let me kiss you? Your inability to keep a girlfriend?“  
John smirked, instead of getting angry. „It is fascinating how you are able to miss a point so completely, with all your abilities of deduction.“  
„How...? What?“  
„You are a significant part of my girlfriends leaving and I don't do much to stop you or them. And you didn't answer my question.“  
„Oh, that.“  
„Yes, that. I figured, if at all, you would be interested in men, but you said you weren't interested in any relationship. So what changed?“  
„We are already a couple and I really don't like your girlfriends, apart from them being dull and stupid and you take up too much space...“  
„Excuse me? I take up too much space?“ He looked around himself.  
„No.“ He tipped his index finger to his head. „In my mind palace.“  
„Oh...“ John Hamish Watson stared into pale blue eyes. „I do?“  
„Yes.“ Sherlock kissed him again, this time without holding back.


End file.
